<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cooling Down by Jeiidaan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27362695">Cooling Down</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeiidaan/pseuds/Jeiidaan'>Jeiidaan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Masturbation, Other, Temperature Play</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:48:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>747</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27362695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeiidaan/pseuds/Jeiidaan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Toudou finds a unique way to cool down as his body gets used to Karura's presence.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cooling Down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a quick nsfw drabble~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He was starting to overheat and in times like these, Toudou knew there were very few things that worked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though he cranked the air conditioning in his room as low as it would go, it still barely made a difference. However, it would help maintain his temperature once he did cool down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toudou put an ice cube in his mouth and it was already half melted before he chewed it to bits. His exhales were causing the air to tremble. He quickly stripped, peeling off the under layer of clothing which clung to his skin with the sweat as his body desperately tried to cool down. It was like breaking a fever. A little temperature play would do him just fine. A cold shower technically worked, but this was much more pleasurable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laid down on the tile floor, the cool sensation quickly heating to match his raising body temperature. The relief was too short. He had to get to work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toudou ran his fingers slowly down his stomach before digging his fingers into the skin. The sharp red lines were a distraction to the sweltering heat that also acted like a placebo. Sometimes he felt like if he clawed hard enough at his stomach, the demon inside would calm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew that such a thing was not true, but he found the feeling immensely satisfying regardless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His fingers continued down and he grabbed his half-hardened cock. He’d been sporting it for a while now, knowing what the heat meant for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(He wondered if he’d accidentally conditioned himself.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toudou began to move his hand slowly, digging his fingers into the underside and his thumb pressing against the head when his hand reached the peak. He let out a fluttering exhale. His legs bent up and spread open as if welcoming an invisible partner. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was harder now. Hard enough for his body to ache with desire. He twisted and dug his hand into the glass he’d brought, pulling out another ice cube. He breathed on it. It was like a blow drier and set the ice melting immediately. Toudou wasted no time. With the slick, wet surface, it would be good enough to work. He braced his feet on the floor and lifted his hips, bringing it into a better angle as he reached between his legs. The ice cube was small enough that he needn’t bother with fingers. It slipped right into him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pressure of something inside him disappeared almost immediately and, instead, the cold feeling of liquid spread up and into him. The angle of his hips caused it to sink further before the liquid heated up and rendered it nearly indistinguishable from the rest of his body. He needed more. He needed the cold, the chill. Toudou grabbed two ice cubes this time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One after the other. One, two. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He moaned as his body shivered with a violence that bucked his hips up. He jerked off with a feverish need as the chill spread through his gut and he was already scrambling for a third. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In it went. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please…” Toudou begged to no one. His fingers lingered inside him after pushing in the third ice cube while his other hand struggled to keep up the steady pattern. He pushed aside the glass and turned over, his ass up in the air as he pressed his cheek against the cold spot the ice had left on the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another. He pushed it in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was starting to cool down and the tremble of his body overtook him like waves of pleasure and relief. The glass tumbled over as he grabbed another ice cube and shoved it into him without preamble. After that, he shoved his hand and crotch down on the spilled ice, letting out a shocked yelp at the stark change of temperature on his fevered cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He came right then. The moan that wavered from his throat was indecent and his knees slid down, leaving him flat on the tile in the melting puddle of now ice water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toudou panted as he brought his elbow underneath him. He could feel the light draft of the cool air conditioner blowing into the room. He would have to get into the shower before he heated up again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An idle thought passed his mind as he stood on trembling legs, deciding to clean up after he finished standing under the cold stream of water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How hard would it be to make an ice dildo?</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>